baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
September 28
*1919 - In the shortest nine-inning game in major league history, 51 minutes, the New York Giants beat the Philadelphia Phillies 6–1. *1920 - A grand jury indicted eight members of the Chicago White Sox on charges of fixing the 1919 World Series in the "Black Sox Scandal." *1938 - Gabby Hartnett hit his famous "Homer in the Gloamin'" in the ninth inning against Mace Brown to give the Chicago Cubs a 6-5 victory, their ninth straight, at Wrigley Field. It was a key triumph en route to the Cubs' National League pennant. *1941 - Ted Williams of the Boston Red Sox went 6-for-8 in a doubleheader against the Philadelphia Athletics to finish the season with a .406 batting average. No player has batted .400 since. *1951 - Allie Reynolds pitched his second no-hitter of the season as the New York Yankees defeated the Boston Red Sox, 8–0, in the opener of a doubleheader. The Yankees clinched the American League pennant with an 11–3 victory in the nightcap. *1974 - Nolan Ryan pitched his third of seven career no-hitters, striking out 15 batters and beating the Minnesota Twins, 4–0, at Anaheim Stadium. He also walks eight to run his season total to 202 base on balls, joining Bob Feller in 1938 as the only pitcher to walk more than 200 in a season. Ryan will top 200 in 1977. *1975 - For the first time in MLB, four pitchers shared a no-hitter when Vida Blue, Glenn Abbott, Paul Lindblad and Rollie Fingers of the Oakland Athletics combined to no-hit the California Angels, 5–0, on the final day of the season. *1995 - Greg Harris of the Montreal Expos became the first pitcher in major league history to pitch with both hands. Harris faced four batters, two from his usual right side and two from the left, in the ninth inning of a 9–7 loss to Cincinnati. *1997 - Tony Gwynn of the San Diego Padres tied Honus Wagner's record by winning his eighth National League batting title. Gwynn finished at .372, becoming the first player to win four consecutive NL batting titles since Rogers Hornsby won six straight between 1920 and 1925. *2001 - Alex Rodriguez of the Texas Rangers hit his 50th home run in an 11–2 victory over Anaheim and became the 20th player in major league history to hit 50 homers in a season. *2005: **The San Diego Padres clinched fourth division title in their 37-year history, beating the San Francisco Giants 9–1. The Padres (79-79) need to win three of their last four games to finish above .500. Since 1969, and excluding strike years, the 1973 New York Mets own the lowest winning percentage of a division champion by going 82-79 (.509) to win the NL East. **Alex Rodriguez hit his 47th home run in the Yankees 2-1 victory over Baltimore. The shot broke Joe DiMaggio's single-season club record for home runs by a right-handed batter, set in 1937. *2012: *Homer Bailey of the Cincinnati Reds tosses a no-hitter against the Pittsburgh Pirates and near perfect game, with only one walk and one error. Births *1889 - Jack Fournier, infielder (d. 1973) *1895 - Whitey Witt, outfielder (d. 1988) *1928 - Dick Gernert, infielder *1942 - Grant Jackson, All-Star pitcher *1959 - Todd Worrell, All-Star pitcher *1961 - Ed Vosberg, pitcher *1962 - Todd Frohwirth, pitcher *1963 - Charlie Kerfeld, pitcher *1968 - Keiichi Yabu, pitcher *1970 - Mike DeJean, pitcher *1984 - Ryan Zimmerman, infielder Deaths *1965 - Walter Barbare, infielder (b. 1891) *1975 - Moose Solters, outfielder (b. 1906) *1983 - Ray Sanders, infielder (b. 1916) *1993 - Cal Koonce, pitcher (b. 1940) *1993 - Bob Seeds, infielder (b. 1907)